


【不仲/傑北】耿耿於懷

by linkynch



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch
Summary: 京本大我/（微）傑西 X 松村北斗  *北斗性轉，文中採用北美（ほくみ）這個名字。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 8





	【不仲/傑北】耿耿於懷

京本大我想要離開的時候被路易斯叫住了，說有事想拜託他。

於是京本跟著路易斯來到酒莊門邊一個稍微僻靜一點的角落。

“這個，可以麻煩你帶給北美さん嗎？”路易斯説著，把從西裝的衣袋裏掏出兩個像禦守一般大小的布袋遞給京本。

“這是什麽？”京本拿在手上，兩個布袋輕得幾乎沒有什麽重量。

“是天竺葵和紫陽花的種子。上次到你家聚會的時候偶然聼北美さん提到說她想種這兩種花，但是還沒能買到花的種子。”

京本看著他一臉欣喜的樣子，想來這些花的種子應該是些名貴或者罕見的品種，説不定還是來自路易斯供職的大學農學部的新品種。

“你費心了，”京本收下了種子，“我會轉交給她的。”

//

司機早已等候多時了，京本跟路易斯道別後坐上了自家的轎車。

北美さん？什麽時候路易斯開始對她用這樣親昵的稱呼了。京本想，他和北美又是怎麽熟絡起來的？

老實説，京本覺得松村北美應該是他們家裏最微妙的存在了。

她原本是自己哥哥的妻子，但前幾年哥哥意外車禍離世，她便年紀輕輕成了一個未亡人。京本家的父母覺得她還年輕，也不是沒有試過勸她放下已經過世的丈夫，他們的長子，再去另覓良人。

畢竟這樣對她也太苦了，京本家雖然是遵循傳統的望族，但他們還不至於是那些沉悶守舊的老古董。

但是北美拒絕了。

“我是一個孤女，離開了丈夫，還能去哪裏呢？”京本記得她這麽説。

北美身世也可謂坎坷。

十多嵗的時候父母相繼離世，輾轉於數家親戚的家中暫住，好不容易靠著助學貸款才上完了大學。二十出頭，京本想，那個時候自己應該在歐洲短期交換留學，又或者是和身邊的朋友在世界各地周遊。北美已經早早打了好幾份工，在不知道哪個廉租公寓裏獨立生活了。

京本還記得自己哥哥説起北美身世的時候眼裏流露出來的那種憐惜，還不忘教育自己出生於京本家這樣的富貴家庭更要惜福。

京本知道自己的哥哥是個很好的人，所以大概北美真的很愛他的哥哥。愛到願意拿自己餘下人生的愛意來做陪葬。

自家的父母也很心疼北美，又不忍心她一個人再孤苦伶仃地在外頭生活，便不再主動提起要她改嫁之類的話，既然她願意留下來，就繼續在京本家住下去吧。父母說，我們是真的把你當作女兒看，如果什麽時候北美遇到了另一個合適的人，想和那個人結婚，京本家願意成爲你的娘家。

所以，松村北美在家裏的身份就這樣微妙起來。

她嫁進來的時候，成了自己的家人。自己的哥哥過世之後，她卻成爲了一個真正的’京本家的人‘。只不過這個區別京本家其他人好像都不曾注意，父母拿她當女兒看，但京本卻沒有辦法繼續用這種身份看她。

//

車子經過交通燈，司機踩了一腳刹車，讓京本的身體向前傾了一下。司機連忙道歉，京本示意他無所謂。

只不過剛剛勒緊的安全帶提醒了他，路易斯交給自己的種子還放在自己西裝左前胸內袋裏。他難以忽略剛剛路易斯的表情，他讓自己把花的種子給北美那個時候，那種欣喜又期待的表情，好像是那種把最好的東西獻給自己愛人的感覺。

京本很清楚，北美即使孀居在京本家，也有很多男人向她獻殷勤。這些人裏也不乏像自己這樣的世家子弟。他也不止一次在聚會上看到別的男人向她示好，只不過北美每次都不著痕跡地拒絕了。

真蠢，京本想，這些人大概是連投其所好都不會。

只不過路易斯，傑西·路易斯看起來是比較開竅那類。至少還懂得送她感興趣的東西。

在家裏，北美最喜歡待的地方是庭院。因爲她很喜歡養花，這大概也算是她目前的“工作”。

其實北美嫁進來之後其實沒有必要工作。只不過她從少女時期就失去了家庭，成年前失去了父母經濟支持的她即使有親戚接濟，終歸也只是勉強溫飽。所以北美在同齡女生都在享受著各種美食，甜品，學著打扮自己的時候已經做過不少兼職來賺取生活費。京本想，她大概不喜歡閑著，也不喜歡不勞而獲，所以就算嫁人之後，她也在嘗試著做些什麽，哪怕不能賺什麽錢。

哥哥在世的時候，曾經幫北美在庭院裏開闢過一塊花壇。他那時候不解爲什麽哥哥不把這些工作交給園丁就好，現在想來，哥哥可能只是想跟北美在一起分享一天中多一點時間吧。

京本想起，有次他從二樓的窗口看到北美在花壇那裏侍弄著幾株他也説不出名字的花。然後哥哥叫了她的名字，北美一看見他，眼睛就笑得眯起來，也湊上前去叫他的名字，聲音軟糯得像和菓子一樣。

那一刻，他不知道爲什麽覺得心臟一陣刺痛。

//

回到家裏的時候，京本在前廳聞到一股好聞的香味。

他循著氣味走去，最後發現北美正在做手工皂。桌子上擺的好幾個碗已經空了，原材料都被混合在一起加熱融化了。京本看著她把皂液分別倒進不同的平底盤子裏。

“這個是傑西托我交給你的。”京本把那兩個小布袋放在桌面。

“這是……？”

“是天竺葵和紫陽花的種子。”

“是嗎？請幫我跟路易斯さん說一聲謝謝。”北美的聲音聼上去好像很開心。

她叫他‘路易斯さん’嗎？京本想。

他沒有逗留很久，只是簡單和北美寒暄幾句之後就互道晚安了。

——

傑西·路易斯是在天竺葵長出葉子的時候又來到他們家裏的。因爲是京本家主辦的宴會。

雖然京本覺得路易斯來的原因也多數是因爲北美。

她喜歡花卉，正好路易斯在大學裏是農學部園藝學科的研究員。對她而言路易斯應該是個很有共同話題的人。  
當然，同樣是男人，京本明白路易斯的心思。他肯定是喜歡北美的，而且用著一種隱晦的方式獲取她的好感，或者説，追求她。只不過不同於以往其他試圖追求北美的人，京本倒是覺得路易斯很誠懇。

他從來沒有突兀地向她表達自己的愛意，也從來沒有單獨和北美相處過。但當北美説起她那些花的時候，路易斯才會加入話題。因爲他本身專業的關係，大家也不會覺得有什麽不合適的地方。他會提醒她不同的花應該怎麽照料，特別是在晝夜溫差大的春天；也會告訴她某些花的某些部分可以用來加入到食品製作或者是香料製作中。相比於那些向北美示愛會直接送花束給她的人，路易斯是那種親手種花送給她的人。

北美今天在見到路易斯的時候很高興地告訴他，之前種下的那些天竺葵已經長出了葉子了。於是路易斯提出移步到花圃那邊想要看看花的情況。

//

花開得很好。

“路易斯さん，很感謝你送我這些種子，”北美轉過頭跟身後的路易斯說，“我一直都很想種這兩種花來著，但是……”

“你沒有買到種子，”路易斯順著她的話說，“……是嗎？”

“啊，路易斯さん還記得啊？”北美笑著説，“……真是勞你費心了。”

“不用跟我這麽客氣也可以。”路易斯説。

“嗯？”

“啊，我是説如果北美さん還有想種的花也可以跟我説，我那裏還有很多不同的種子。”

“謝謝你。”北美再次向路易斯道謝，“……路易斯さん想知道我爲什麽想種這兩種花嗎？”

“如果北美さん想説的話，我很願意聼。”

“我第一次和我丈夫見面的地方，是京都的一座寺院。我們剛好在那裏的義工活動上碰到，那個寺院，種滿了天竺葵和紫陽花，當時正值花期，兩種花都開得很燦爛哦……”

路易斯平靜地看著身邊的北美，只覺得她就算只是回憶和丈夫經歷過的一點一滴，言語中都滿溢了愛意，連臉上也會逐漸綻放出笑容。

“……我以前因爲寄人籬下而變得非常謹小慎微，其實我從來沒有對任何人説過，我過得很辛苦，其實很多時候其實都是在強顔歡笑。因爲我不想給別人添麻煩……但是我的丈夫，曾經抱著我跟我説，在他的面前我可以不用表演，不用顧慮太多，不用自卑，膽怯，可以做最完整的自己……”

北美停了一會兒，又接著說，“那個時候我就覺得，原來我這樣的人也會被人好好珍惜，被好好在意感受和想法啊……”

“北美さん，真的很愛自己的丈夫呢。”

“嗯，因爲他也很愛我。”北美這麽説。

//

京本對自己的聽力還是相當有自信。

儘管花園的走廊離花圃有點遠。

但是聼二人的對話，最終北美還是拒絕了路易斯嗎？

真可惜。京本想，明明路易斯性格和人品在北美衆多的追求者中跟自己的哥哥最接近了。

可是北美還是不要。

京本不知道北美和自己的哥哥經歷過什麽。是因爲哥哥曾經把北美從生活的泥沼中拯救出來嗎？

是吊橋效應嗎？

他不知道。他只是覺得這樣的愛情太悲壯。

‘要與你把快樂的事情做完做盡，若你日後與別人做同樣的事，件件都會想起我。’京本忽然想起這句話。

然後你再也沒有辦法獲得那種快樂了。

北美，你看。我們愛的人最有能力傷害我們。

//

京本進入北美房間的時候，她早就睡熟了。

晚上的飲宴，北美喝了紅酒後，説自己不勝酒力，早早離席了。

他打量著側身躺在床上的北美，被單勾勒出她瘦削的輪廓。那一刻，京本覺得北美就像一隻花瓶，一隻裝滿了名爲‘忠誠’這種東西的花瓶。

忠誠是什麽？它是不相見時的愛，是對於可恨的遺忘的勝利。  
所以即使把花瓶摔到破碎，它的碎片還是會沐浴在忠誠裏。

這是誰的勝利呢？這只是哥哥一個人的勝利吧。

京本打開房間的衣櫥，果然，裏面有一半是哥哥的衣服。

他拿了一條領帶，走近了北美。他很小心地用那條領帶蒙住她的眼睛。

然後從身後擁抱住她，以那種spoon hug的姿勢。

只不過京本自認爲不是什麽君子，他是商人，所以更貪婪，更擅長掠奪。

特別是愛，這是一種稀缺資源。它的價值取決於它的稀缺性。愛是吸引來的爭取來的競爭來的。沒有什麽人能天然愛一個人，京本想。

京本握住北美纖細柔軟的手腕，另一隻手在她睡裙的衣擺処輕撫，似是試探，實則是迷惑性地希望瓦解她的防備。他的頭擱在北美的肩窩，不知道是不是長期與花接觸，北美連髮絲好像都帶有一絲花香，京本忘形地嗅著，他其實一直覺得對方像是一朵山茶。那種紅色的山茶花。

他翻起北美的裙擺，沿著北美的大腿外側往上摸。然後終於探進那處隱秘的蜜地。

京本原本以爲北美毫無弱點。其實不然。至少她的身體比她的精神軟弱。她還是會對不是自己丈夫的人起反應不是嗎？

京本感受到自己的手指逐漸變得濕潤，北美真的就像花一樣，從某處自身的罅隙中流淌出甜蜜的花蜜。看吧，你對哥哥的愛也不是沒有破綻的不是嗎？

懷裏的身體逐漸變熱，這也是京本能感受到的，他甚至能猜到她的皮膚變得有多紅，儘管房間現在黑燈瞎火。

他靠近她的耳邊，小聲地叫她“北美”，於是她的身子顫抖著高潮。

“あなた……？”她高潮後的聲音聽起來像是啜泣，帶著不肯定的疑問意味。

“北美。”

京本又這麽稱呼她。

就讓她誤會下去吧。

京本自虐地想，畢竟是自己促成她的這場幻覺，那麽讓她把自己當作哥哥的替身又有何不可。只不過他不能真的和她做愛。

他把北美抱著坐起來，用手幫她紓解她的愛意。自己的手指和她的身體之間仿佛拉鋸戰一樣的侵入也隨著時間變得嫵媚。北美原來會發出這樣那樣艷麗又纏綿的喘息。他想。 

恍惚之間北美已經在他身前變成一團濕潤的陶土，幾次高潮後她已經更深一層地失去意識，京本便握住她的手幫自己紓解欲望。

北美……京本默念著這個名字。自己的感情是什麽時候開始變質的呢。

可惜這只是自己偷來的時間，京本在把一起還原之前，用力地抱了抱北美。

抱歉。他小聲地說。

幫北美清理和沐浴過後，京本又重新給她得體地穿上和睡前一模一樣的衣服。

那根蒙住她眼睛的領帶，京本帶走了。

愛任何事物的方法，就是你要意識到可能會失去它。

//

京本在很久之後的某次聚會上又再碰到路易斯。

他沒有掩藏，直接地問了他是否愛過北美。

路易斯卻説不是‘愛過’，而是還‘愛著’。

“北美さん的愛……怎麽説，非常的……純粹。”路易斯撓撓頭，“我認爲，只有立刻遠離她，我才更配得上她。”

京本想，路易斯的確比自己聰明。

自己是明知道花瓶碎了卻試圖赤手拾起那些碎片的人。

哪怕碎片會把自己的雙手割出鮮血。

真蠢。

*END。


End file.
